1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally geologic surveys and more particularly to a system and method for acquiring and processing seismic data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional geophone, accelerometer and hydrophone systems used in seismic prospecting typically have several sensors that produce signals indicative of a seismic wave. The seismic wave is usually produced by an energy source such as a vibrator truck, explosives or by an air gun in the case of a hydrophone system. These seismic signals are then conducted to acquisition/conversion circuitry. The analog signals from one or more remote seismic sensors (hydrophones, geophones, or other seismic sensors) are sampled and converted to a series of digital values by the acquisition/conversion circuitry. The acquisition/conversion circuitry is typically configurable to, for example, adjust the sampling rate, alter any digital filtering or other digital signal processing parameters, or perform diagnostics.
One or more of these acquisition/conversion circuits are connected to a data collection unit. Each data collection unit collects the series of digital values for all the seismic sensors connected to all the acquisition/conversion units connected to it. The data collection unit passes that data to a system controller, which may include a seismic recording device.
Problems encountered using a conventional system include low efficiency caused by the collection of degraded or corrupted data. The collection of such data is the inability of an operator to understand large system (spread) effects of using particular components. The operator is unable to make decisions based on real-time events.
Another drawback of the conventional system is low productivity, meaning that data acquisition over a period of time is not continuous. System component failures and obstacles presented in the field usually require operations to halt for a recovery to occur. To choose an alternate path after a failure or after encountering an obstacle such as a previously unknown body or water, cliff or dense foliage causes an unacceptable loss of data acquisition.
The typical system also suffers from an inability to customize or otherwise fine-tune system parameters in the field without substantial effort. The operator either must reconfigure multiple parameters or have software changes made by component experts.
Therefore, a need exists to have a seismic survey system capable if real-time configuration changes in the field. A need exists to provide an operator a quick and efficient method to enter and/or change parameters relating to system components. A need also exists for easy determination of tasks performed by various system components and for task organization. Additionally, drawbacks in the conventional system create a need for enhanced communication and commanding between the central controller, field sensors, receivers, data units, and seismic source controllers.